


Pieprzyk

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnego dnia Marco, zapominając o swojej kontroli, całuje Jeana. Od tej pory, wstydząc się za to, próbuje go unikać, zwłaszcza, kiedy ten usilnie chce nawiązać choćby kontakt wzrokowy. Czy będzie w stanie w końcu spojrzeć mu w oczy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieprzyk

  
  
    Zrobiłem to tak nagle, że zaskoczyłem nawet sam siebie. Jednak dotyk jego ciepłych, odrobinę wilgotnych warg był taki, jaki sobie wyobrażałem. Choć zrobiłem to wbrew jego woli, miałem wrażenie, jakby spełniło się jedno z moich małych, skrytych marzeń.  
    Jean, z zarumienionymi policzkami i delikatnie rozchylonymi ustami, patrzył na mnie, jakbym właśnie...no, pocałował go. Tak w końcu się stało, nie potrafiłem do niczego innego porównać jego miny. W ogóle do niego nie pasowała, taka niewinna i bezradna, ale jednak spodobała mi się.   
    Uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało i zaśmiałem nerwowo, cofając. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe, w głowie krzyczały myśli „Coś ty zrobił, głupku?!”, „Teraz cię znienawidzi”, „Takich rzeczy się nie robi”, „To nie czas na całowanie”.  
    Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Nie mam pojęcia, naprawdę. Chciałbym mu to powiedzieć, ale moje gardło jest ściśnięte, nie potrafię wydobyć z niego choćby łkania – a na nie właśnie mi się zbierało, słuchając tych wszystkich myśli. Tych, które krzyczały, bym zrobił to raz jeszcze i tych, które namawiały do wyznaniu mu moich uczuć...  
    Jak powinienem się teraz zachować? Czy mam go przeprosić? Podać nieistniejące wytłumaczenie, skłamać go, by tylko nie powiedział tych dwóch słów, których boi się każdy człowiek, dla którego druga osoba jest ważna? A może powinienem pozwolić, by panowała między nami napięta cisza? Ale czy wówczas Jean nie będzie próbował o wszystkim zapomnieć? Czy ja będę w stanie zrobić to samo? Czy może...powinienem odejść bez słowa?  
-    Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?- zapytał cicho Jean.  
Spojrzałem na niego nerwowo, ale on na mnie nie patrzył. Głowę miał zwróconą w   
przeciwną stronę, jego uszy były całe czerwone. Mimo wszystko, uśmiechnąłem się na ten widok.   
Jean ma naprawdę śliczne uszy.  
-    Nie wiem – odparłem równie cicho.- Przepraszam.  
-    Po co robisz rzeczy, za które żałujesz?!  
-    Eh? T-to nie tak, że żałuję...  
-    Więc czemuś to zrobił?- burknął, rzucając mi złe spojrzenie.- Ktoś mógł nas zobaczyć! Chłopak całujący drugiego chłopaka nie wygląda zbyt dobrze!   
-    Jak mówiłem, nie mam pojęcia...- szepnąłem, spuszczając głowę, zawstydzony.- Przepraszam, wiem, że nie powinienem był, ale...jakoś nie mogłem nad tym zapanować.  
Widziałem, jak Jean zaciska pięści, usłyszałem jego ciche prychnięcie.   
Zdenerwowałem go...było mi z tego powodu przykro, ale jednocześnie na dnie duszy   
kotłowała się złość. Miałem ochotę na niego nakrzyczeć, wyzwać go, rzucić w niego czymś niegroźnym, ale na tyle ciężkim, by to poczuł. Chciałem, żeby teraz to jemu było przykro, chciałem usłyszeć z jego ust słowo „przepraszam”...  
Ale za co miałby mnie przeprosić? Przecież to ja jestem wszystkiemu winny...  
-    Przepraszam...pójdę już – powiedziałem cicho i podniosłem się szybko z murka, na którym siedzieliśmy.  
-    Czekaj, Marco!- Jean chwycił mnie za rękaw, stanąłem w miejscu, jednak nie odwróciłem głowy w jego stronę, czując ciepłe kropelki łez na policzkach.- Nie mów o tym nikomu! Jeśli się wyda...  
-    Wiem!- krzyknąłem. Jean puścił mój rękaw.- Wiem...- powtórzyłem spokojniej i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.- Nie jestem głupi, Jean...  
Ruszyłem przed siebie z początku wolnym krokiem, potem coraz szybszym, aż w   
końcu biegłem przed siebie, jak najdalej od tego, który był mi najbliższy.  
Musiałem uciec, schować się gdzieś, pragnąłem zniknąć na jakiś czas, zapomnieć o   
tym, co było...  
Ale jednocześnie chciałem zapamiętać ten moment do końca mojego życia.  
  
*  
  
Zapadł wieczór. Wszyscy kadeci siedzieli w jadalni, posilając się skromną kolacją, na   
którą składało się pół bochenka chleba i gorąca zupa. Ciężko było określić jej smak – była odrobinę mętna, ale nie niedobra. Z resztą, i tak za bardzo nie mieliśmy jej do czego porównać – nikt także na nią nie narzekał, docenialiśmy to, co mieliśmy.  
Nie usiadłem obok Jeana, jak miałem w zwyczaju. Starałem się nie patrzeć w jego   
stronę, ale kątem oka widziałem, że obserwuje mnie, jak podchodzę do stołu Erena, Mikasy i Armina. To nie tak, że nie chciałem siedzieć z Jeanem. Po prostu czułem, że chwilowo nie mogę przebywać w jego obecności.  
W końcu już jedną głupią rzecz zrobiłem...  
-    Pokłóciłeś się z Jeanem?- zapytał Eren.  
-    Eh? N-nie...skąd.  
-    Zwykle siedzicie razem – zauważył Armin, patrząc w stronę Jeana.- Te pytania do Erena były tylko pretekstem, prawda?  
-    Nie, ja naprawdę chciałbym, żeby Eren nauczył mnie...!  
-    Nie musisz kłamać, Marco – westchnął Eren.- Jeśli nie chcesz z nim gadać, to możesz siedzieć z nami. Przecież cię nie wygonimy.  
Zamknąłem usta, a po chwili przygryzłem wargę. Westchnąłem cicho i wróciłem do   
jedzenia.  
To prawda, że prośba Erena o nauczenie mnie jednego z jego chwytów było tylko   
pretekstem,  bym mógł się do nich dosiąść. Wszyscy kadeci dzielili się na grupki, mniejsze i większe, a ponieważ głównie trzymałem się Jeana i naszych towarzyszy, nie bardzo widziało mi się towarzystwo innych. A Erena i Armina bardzo lubiłem. Mikasę może nie do końca, trochę przerażała mnie jej obojętność i ta dziwna nadopiekuńczość w stosunku do Jeagera. Armin, choć drobny i słaby fizycznie, był wyjątkowo inteligentny. A sam Eren...cóż, poniekąd go podziwiałem, za jego wytrwałość i upartość, a przede wszystkim za odwagę i tę subtelną zdolność do przekonania ludzi o swoich racjach.  
Jean również wyróżniał się pod tego typu względem. Potrafił świetnie oceniać   
sytuację, zapanować nad chaosem i zmobilizować innych do działania. Swoimi słowami i czynami trafiał do ludzi, był autorytetem, na którym można było się wzorować. Poza tym był też całkiem niezłym strategiem, myślał rozsądnie, ale nie bez jakichkolwiek emocji.   
Oczywiście, nie tylko to mi się w nim podobało. Kolor oczu, charakterystyczne włosy,   
nawet ta niezachwiana pewność siebie i zadziorność – wszystko to składało się na obraz Jeana, mojego dobrego przyjaciela i towarzysza broni.  
Chłopaka, o którym mógłbym powiedzieć więcej niż tylko „lubię go”...  
-    Marco?- Armin przechylił lekko głowę, przyglądając mi się.  
-    Tak?  
-    Coś się stało? Wyglądasz na bardzo zamyślonego. Może jednak chciałbyś porozmawiać z Jeanem?  
-    Mm? Więc jednak sprzeczka kochanków?- zapytał Eren, pakując do ust spory gryz chleba.  
Spłonąłem rumieńcem i uniosłem dłonie, machając nimi, próbując jednocześnie   
ułożyć zdanie z monosylab, które wyjękiwało moje gardło.  
-    N-nie...jesteśmy...k-ko...co...o czym ty myślisz, E-en?- Skrzywiłem się, kiedy przypadkowo ugryzłem się w język.  
-    Nie panikuj tak, przecież żartuję – westchnął Jeager.- No, to o co się pokłóciliście?  
-    To nic takiego – odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Po prostu...trochę go rozzłościłem. To moja wina, więc...  
-    Ha?- Eren zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.- Jestem pewien, że tylko tak mówisz! To on z pewnością coś powiedział, albo zrobił! Nie musisz przed nami tego ukrywać, możemy ci pomóc!  
-    Nie, nie, nie!- zaprzeczyłem szybko, kręcąc głową.- Naprawdę, to moja wina...zrobiłem coś...nieodpowiedniego...dlatego jest na mnie zły.   
-    Więc dlaczego to TY go unikasz, a nie on ciebie?- zapytał Armin, a ja pierwszy raz, odkąd go poznałem, poczułem nienawiść do jego przenikliwości i bystrości.  
-    Uhm...cóż...- Nie miałem pojęcia, jak się wytłumaczyć, więc tylko podrapałem się nerwowo po głowie i uśmiechnąłem nieśmiało, trochę przepraszająco.  
-    Powiedz mu, co ci leży na sercu – powiedział Eren, patrząc na mnie z powagą.- Nie możesz tego trzymać w sobie, głąbie! Tej idiota nie zrozumie co zrobił źle, dopóki go wyraźnie nie uświadomisz! Przecież wiesz, że to głupek!   
-    Ale...naprawdę, wina leży po mojej stronie – mruknąłem.  
-    Zastanów się nad tym dobrze – odezwał się Armin, zerkając znów na stół Jeana.- Z tego, co widzę, Jean ciągle się odwraca i na ciebie patrzy. Wygląda na to, że jednak mu przykro, że nie ma przy sobie kompana.   
-    Może w końcu zaczął myśleć – dodał Eren, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni.- Jeśli będzie chciał z tobą pogadać, to nie przyjmuj jego przeprosin bez słowa, tak, jak zawsze. Powiedz mu, co jest nie tak.   
-    Ludzie muszą rozmawiać – odezwała się Mikasa, wpatrzona w swój talerz.- Inaczej się nie zrozumieją. A bez zrozumienia, nie ma między nimi więzi.  
-    Mikasa, mówisz tak, jakbyś nie była człowiekiem – mruknął Eren, spoglądając na nią.  
Nie słuchałem ich sprzeczki. Dokończyłem swój posiłek, zatopiony w myślach.   
Mikasa miała rację. Ani Jean nie potrafi czytać moich myśli, ani ja nie potrafię czytać jego. Nie dowie się, co czuję, dopóki odpowiednio tego nie wyrażę, lub nie powiem tego wprost. W obecnej sytuacji Jeanowi na pewno trudno jest mnie zrozumieć.   
Choć szczerze mówiąc...sam ledwo nadążam za moją osobą. Jednak, jeśli z nim nie   
porozmawiam, nie zrozumiemy się, a przez to możemy stracić tę więź, która nas ze sobą wiąże.   
Pytanie tylko, czy nie zerwie się, jeśli Jean nie przyjmie do wiadomości tego, co   
chciałbym mu powiedzieć?   
  
*  
  
Noc była przyjemnie chłodna, a ja nie potrafiłem zasnąć. Założyłem więc buty i   
wyszedłem na zewnątrz, by zaczerpnąć rześkiego powietrza.   
Od kolacji nie rozmawiałem z Jeanem. Zaraz po skończonym posiłku odniosłem   
naczynia i wyszedłem z jadalni, korzystając z okazji, że Connie wszczął z Jeanem kłótnię. Wróciłem do naszego pokoju i położyłem się do łóżka, a kiedy przyszedł Jean z naszymi kolegami, udawałem, że zasnąłem. Słyszałem ich przyciszone głosy i ciche śmiechy. Nie trwały długo, wszyscy byliśmy zmęczeni po treningu.  
Kiedy zgasło światło, leżałem bezczynnie przez całą godzinę, wsłuchując się w   
miarowy oddech moich towarzyszy. Nawet w ciemnościach potrafiłem odróżnić ten należący do Jeana. Uspakajał mnie, ale wciąż nie potrafiłem zasnąć.  
Odetchnąłem pełną piersią, wpatrując się w dachy budynków miasta. Księżyc zawisł   
na niebie niczym srebrny płatek wiśni, niepełny, a jednak tak piękny. Oparłem się o murek i westchnąłem cicho, podpierając dłonią policzek.  
Piękny widok. I w dodatku spokojny, bez żadnych przerażonych krzyków, bez   
ryczenia tytanów i odgłosów wypuszczanych ze sprzętów trójwymiarowych lin. Kto by pomyślał w takim momencie, że za tym pięćdziesięciometrowym murem czają się olbrzymy, głodne ludzkich bezbronnych ciał.  
-    Strasznie cicho, co?- usłyszałem za sobą znajomy głos.  
Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, jednak nie odwróciłem się, jedynie wyprostowałem   
lekko.  
-    Tak – potwierdziłem.  
Jean oparł się o murek obok mnie i wpatrzył w księżyc z posępną miną.  
-    Chciałem z tobą pogadać po kolacji – burknął.- Ale zdążyłeś zwiać. Tchórz.  
-    Byłem zmęczony – skłamałem cicho, uśmiechając się fałszywie.  
-    Zmęczony? Dlatego udawałeś przez godzinę, że śpisz?  
Spuściłem wzrok i przygryzłem lekko wargę.  
-    Skąd wiedziałeś?  
-    Znam cię nie od dziś, Marco – westchnął Jean.- No? Czym cię tak rozzłościłem? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Poza dzisiejszym rankiem...w ogóle nie rozmawialiśmy. To chyba ja powinienem być zły?  
-    Przepraszam – powiedziałem cicho, zaciskając pięści.- Masz rację, Jean, to ty powinieneś być na mnie zły. Zachowałem się...nieodpowiednio...w dodatku nie byłem w stanie wytłumaczyć ci, dlaczego to zrobiłem...nadal nie do końca potrafię, ale...chciałbym ci chociaż powiedzieć coś, co nie daje mi spokoju.   
-    Słucham – mruknął. Zerknąłem na niego. Patrzył na dachy domów, jego policzki były lekko zarumienione. Podpierał policzek dłonią, tak jak ja chwilę wcześniej.  
-    Nie jest mi łatwo o tym mówić – szepnąłem.  
-    Po prostu wyduś to z siebie – warknął.- Jeśli niczego nie powiesz, to jak mam zrozumieć?   
-    No tak...- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, a potem odetchnąłem głęboko.- Widzisz, Jean...ja od dawna cię podziwiam. Zresztą, o tym chyba zdążyłem ci powiedzieć, prawda?  
-    Ta – mruknął, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.- Choć nadal nie do końca cię rozumiem, to jestem w stanie to przyjąć do wiadomości.  
-    Ostatnio zauważyłem, że ten mój „podziw” nie dotyczy tylko twojego charakteru i osobowości – powiedziałem cicho, z lekkim uśmiechem.- Lubię cię, Jean. Bardzo cię lubię. Bardziej niż Armina, Erena, Thomasa, czy Bertholdta. I to nie ze względu na to, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Szczerze mówiąc...- Zarumieniłem się i podrapałem nerwowo palcem skroń.- Po...podobasz mi się, Jean.  
-    Eh...?  
-    Wbrew temu, co mówi Eren, jesteś naprawdę przystojny. Masz łagodną, czystą cerę, pociągłą twarz, piękne oczy i świetne włosy. Oh! No i kocham twoje uszy! Są śliczne, kiedy się czerwienią!  
-    C-co ty...?!- Jak na zawołanie, jego uszy poczerwieniały.  
-    Jesteś wysoki, szczupły, wytrenowany...lubię twoje szorstkie dłonie i...wąskie usta...- Poczułem, że znów się czerwienię.- Naprawdę nie żałuję, że cię pocałowałem tego ranka.  
-    Marco...  
-    Ah, jeszcze jedno.- Spojrzałem na niego, powstrzymując płacz, i uśmiechnąłem się szczerze.- Uwielbiam twój pieprzyk na karku! Gdybym miał okazję, całowałbym go każdego dnia!  
-    CO?!- Jean natychmiast sięgnął dłonią do karku, zakrywając i tak ledwie widoczny pieprzyk. Zaczerwienił się na całej twarzy, trząsł się lekko i patrzył w ziemię, jego oczy błyszczały – nie mogłem stwierdzić, czy to ze złości, ze wstydu, czy zażenowania.   
-    Przepraszam – powiedziałem.- To jest właśnie to, co myślę, Jean. Chciałeś wiedzieć...a ja pragnąłem w końcu to z siebie wyrzucić. Jesteś najbliższą mi osobą, chyba nawet najważniejszą w moim życiu! Co ja mówię, żadne „chyba”! Jestem tego pewien! Pewien, że nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać, nie chcę zrywać tej więzi, która między nami jest!  
Jean zasłonił usta dłonią i spojrzał na mnie ze złością. Jego policzki, nawet w słabym   
świetle księżyca, wyglądały na czerwone.   
-    Jean...- zacząłem niepewnie.  
-    Idioto!- przerwał mi, uderzając pięścią w twarz. Zachwiałem się, chwytając za policzek, i cofnąłem kilka kroków.- Nie mogłeś mi po prostu powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz?! Musiałeś mówić tyle zawstydzających rzeczy?!  
-    S-słucham...?- Spojrzałem na niego, nie rozumiejąc.  
-    Głupek!- warknął, odwracając się ode mnie. Patrzyłem na jego plecy, unoszące się z każdym głębokim oddechem.- Dobrze wiesz, że nie cierpię takich rozmów!  
-    Ale sam mówiłeś...  
-    Nie to miałem na myśli!  
-    Więc jak miałem...?  
-    Powiedziałem ci, jak!   
Umilkłem. Wciąż trzymając się za piekący policzek, spojrzałem na ziemię, a potem   
powoli uniosłem wzrok.  
-    Kocham cię, Jean – wyszeptałem.  
Długo milczał. A potem pociągnął nosem, odwrócił się gwałtownie i przycisnął mnie   
do siebie mocno. Po chwili zaskoczenia i odrętwienia, wtuliłem się w niego, starając się powstrzymać cisnące do oczu łzy. Objąłem go, wdychając jego charakterystyczny zapach. Zupełnie nie panując nad sobą, dotknąłem drżącymi wargami jego pieprzyka.  
Jean odsunął się lekko i pocałował mnie w policzek, który uderzył. Potem w nos, a   
potem w drugi policzek. Westchnął głośno, w końcu patrząc mi w oczy. Jego uszy poczerwieniały.  
-    Skoro ty możesz całować mój pieprzyk, to ja...b-będę całował twoje piegi – burknął, a następnie przytulił mnie ponownie.   
Uśmiechnąłem się, pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu naprawdę szczęśliwy. Miałem   
wrażenie, jakbym nagle stał się niesamowicie lekki i wolny, trzymając w ramionach coś niezwykle cennego.  
A w głowie została mi już tylko myśl, że tego ranka znów będę mógł pocałować   
ukochany pieprzyk.  
  
  



End file.
